


Your Lips Taste Like Fire

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Burns, M/M, Scars, Soulmates, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: Soulmate AU - Your soulmate's touch burns you until you confess your love to them.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Your Lips Taste Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at 3am and it's not beta read or edited for that matter its just a drabble hence why its so short

The first time it happened, Makoto was just afraid. He didn’t have any bad intentions, but as soon as his hand gripped onto Haru’s arm, Haru felt immense pain shoot up and down from where Makoto was holding.

“Haru, I’m scared…” Too focused on this new pain that Haru was experiencing, Makoto’s words flew over his head.

Looking back on where Makoto had touched, it was a fresh burn on his arm that went through his shirt.

-

The first time Makoto gave his hand towards Haru to pull him out the pool, Haru refused to take it. 

Makoto didn’t understand why.

-

In middle school, Makoto wouldn’t understand why Haru flinched every time he laid a single touch on him. Even through his uniform, the pain was the same. And afterwards, when he was sure nobody was around, he would run a cold towel over the spots which happened to be everywhere.

Haru would never let Makoto see his body littered with scars from everywhere Makoto had touched. 

So he quit swimming.

-

During high school, Haru was uncertain whether to join the swim club again. Makoto was concerned for him, and though he was grateful, Haru was unsure whether to join or not because of Makoto.

Though lately, the scars have been getting fainter, and the touches getting even less, so Haru decided to take a risk.

Makoto didn’t notice, or he just didn’t care.

-

The days of when Haru was feeling exhausted and depressed, he drove himself so far away from Makoto. 

He stopped waiting for Haru to get out of his bath.

He stopped waiting for Haru to go home together.

Makoto stopped everything, and though Haru hated it so much, he craved his touch more than anything. He craved the moment _Makoto_ could touch him, gently, without any pain.

So Haruka cried, and for the first time nobody was there to support him.

-

“Makoto!”

Chasing after him, Haru reached out for Makoto’s hand, and flinched when Makoto pulled back. “H-Haru? What are you doing? You’ll get sick..”

“Makoto, I-I need you. Please.. don’t leave me..”

Hidden tears blended in with the pouring rain on his face, and Makoto took Haru’s hand and pulled him underneath the umbrella, hugging him and giving him warmth.

But for Haru, it felt like a million hot stones were pressed against his body. He could feel his skin bubbling underneath his school uniform, and though he hated it so much, he loved Makoto’s touch.

-

When they arrived back at Haru’s house, Makoto left his umbrella by the door and went to help Haru get changed and dry off.

When Makoto was about to peel off Haru’s shirt, Haru cried out.

“Don’t!” Swatting his hand away from the buttons, Makoto saw a glimpse of swollen skin on Haru’s hands.

“Hey Haru-” “Don’t touch me!” When Makoto reached for Haru’s hand, Haru pulled away and shoved Makoto, but he didn’t miss the unmistakable hiss that escaped Haru’s lips.

“Haru, am I hurting you…?” When Haru looked up at Makoto’s eyes, he saw them full of hurt.

_ No...I’m hurting you right? _ Haru wanted to scream, the pain around his back becoming unbearable.

“Makoto…” Unable to take it anymore, Haru shed his soaked shirt and showed his back to Makoto.

A quiet gasp escaped Makoto’s lips, a gasp full of guilt and regret.

“...For how long?”

“Since we met.” Turning around to face Makoto, Haru looked up towards him, his ocean blue eyes glistening with tears.

“I-I love you, Makoto.”

Something like a sob rang out of Makoto, and he rushed to Haru and enveloped him into a big hug. 

Bracing for the same flash of pain from before, Haru was in confusion when all he felt was a gentle warmth.

“Haru… your scars.. They’re all gone..!”

Looking down at his hands, they were clear of any burns or scars. 

“I love you, Haru.” Looking back up towards Makoto, his eyes were full of genuine love.

“I love you too, Makoto.” And they shared a searing kiss, one that was full of raw passion and not pain.


End file.
